marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bentley Newton (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Doctor Rot | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Dr. Algernon J. Rottwell | Identity = | Affiliation = Dunwich Sanatorium | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); Unnamed mother (deceased); Artemus Nicodemus Rottwell (great-great granfather, deceased); Baylee Ann ("sister"); Flesh Puppets (creation) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = (formerly) Dunwich Sanitorium | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Murderer; psychotic surgeon | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Yanick Paquette | First = Wolverine: Weapon X #6 | HistoryText = Algernon Rottwell was a madman who was sent to Dunwich Sanitorium and was diagnosed incurable. He was locked in a special place that was made for him. He caused a riot and took control of the Sanitorium, letting the patients take the place of workers and killing the workers to take their brains. He was also hired by mobsters to create murderers in order to do their biding. One day, when Logan was investigating the sanitorium, Dr. Rot captured him and turned him into one of his patients. Rot erased Logan's memories and tried to awake Logan's bloodlust instinct. After a few weeks, when Logan began remembering, Rot had Logan strapped to the operation table in his laboratory and connected Logan's brain into his machine, in order to look into his mind, and found the code with tirgger phrases that Weapon X had induced in Logan's brain in order to control him. When some mobsters arrived at the facilty, due to some of their members going missing, Dr. Rot unleashed the patients on them, while Nightcrawler and Psylocke defused the machine. Logan was able to free himself and disemboweling Rot. However, Rot managed to get away, and assured to Logan that they would meet again. When Sabretooth throwed a party for his birthday, Dr. Rot tried to join the party, but he wasn't invited and was forced to leave. When Rot began using the "magic words" he put in Logan's brain to use him to harvest more brains, Logan noticed this and tried to find Rot, only to be ambushed by Rot's Flesh Puppets. After Logan managed to find the Rottwell's residence, he was ambushed and captured by Rot's "family". After Rot messed with Logan's brain, he allowed Tater to use Logan's body. When the FBI went to investigate the Rottwell's residence, Rot once again ordered his family to show the goverment agents what happens when they cross a Rottwell. However, Logan was able break free of the programs and managed kill Rot's family and finally killed him and burned the residence down. Unfortunately, his nurse brought him back through a clone body. When Deadpool helded an auction for a manfunctioning Rigellian Recorder, Rot and his family were among the villains who tried to get their hands on the robot, but Deadpool and his Mercs for Money sold the robot to the Ozarks Kingpin. Rot then tried to create an army of pig monsters, but he was eventually busted by B. Urich and J. Drew Private Investigators, thanks to Ulysses Cain who foresaw this. | Powers = | Abilities = Skilled scientist: Rot is an intelligent doctor, being able to build machines filled with brains, keep people alive despite having their brains removed, and created the zombie-like Flesh Puppets, using Logan's brain tissue. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Insanity: Dr. Rot is a psychopatic maniac, because of his maternal lineage, and was deemed incurable. | Equipment = Brain Machines: Machines filled with brains of Rot's victims, he used these machines to look through the memories of his patients and control them. | Transportation = | Weapons = Psychic Bombs: Handmade bombs made out of brains. When set off, they turn people crazy for around 30 seconds. Giant Nutcrackers: A giant pair of nutcrackers which was used by Rot to break the skulls and get the brains more easily. | Notes = * Bentley Newton's alias as "Dr. Algernon J. Rottwell" is possibly a reference to either or both of two authors whose works may have inspired elements of the Dunwich Horror short story (which introduces the town of Dunwich, seemingly the reference to the Dunwich Sanatorium) and other Cthulhu Mythos-related works: ** Algernon Blackwood, another famous horror author included by Lovecraft as one of the "Modern Masters" in the section of that name in "Supernatural Horror in Literature". "The Wendigo" inspired both the works of Lovecraft and August Derleth. ** Algernon Charles Swinburne, which wrote "By the North Sea", a poem about the lost port of Dunwich, Suffolk, England. That poem was in an anthology owned by Lovecraft. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Criminals Category:Insanity Category:Cannibals Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:No Energy Projection Category:Regeneration Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Geneticists Category:Cthulhu Mythos Pastiches Category:Cross-Dressers Category:Clones Category:Cloners